Jogan Drabbles
by takeapeektomysoul
Summary: Collection of my Jogan Drabbles. Random ones too.
1. Sleepy Jogan: Late Night Calls

It's just a drabble but since it's shitty, I'll put it under readmore.

This is me fighting writers block! This is shitty. I'm sorry

* * *

In LA, Julian Larson just had a very tiring day. It was about 2am when he finally hit the sheets and was ready to go to dreamland until…

*RING RING RING RING* Logan.

With heavy eyes he reached for his phone and answered the call.

"Lo, I'm sleeping *yawn*"

Back in New York, Logan Wright had a very tiring day too. The bed feels empty without Julian in his side. Without bothering to look at the time he reached for his phone and dialled a familiar number.

"_Lo, I'm sleeping *yawn*"_

Logan can't help but smile when he heard the familiar voice.

"I know. Me too. *yawn*"

"Should we sleep now?"

"Only if want to"

"Okay. Love you, Lo."

"Love you too, Jules."

They're both tired that they didn't bother to hang up their phones. Hearing eachothers voice only makes them crave for the company of eachother. _Soon._ And they both dream about that day.

* * *

I told you it's shitty.


	2. Lazy

Another Jogan drabble!

Can't think of a title for this drabble. The ending might not be that nice since this is still me fighting writers block.

* * *

It's a lazy Sunday afternoon at the Stuart House. Some went outside to have dates; some remained in their dorms to study and _someone_ didn't even bother to put pants on.

Logan groaned at the sight of his boyfriend in bed with only a shirt and boxers.

"Jules."

"…"

"Jules."

"…"

"JULIAN LARSON-ARMSTRONG."

"What is it this time, your majesty?"

"…could you put your pants on"

For the first time since Logan entered the room, Julian lifted his head from the bed and looked at his boyfriend.

"And why do I need to that?"

"Because I told you so"

"I'm just in my room so there's no need."

_"But I'm here in your room" _

Julian looked at Logan for more explanation. Normally, he won't mind what Julian wears especially when he's just in his room. He looked from head to –_oh_. He saw the growing bulge in Logan's crotch. He smirked and make his way to his boyfriend who is near the door but didn't bothered to close the door so Julian did it himself and *click* the door is locked.

He cornered Logan and just leaved an inch between them and said

"What are you saying again, Lo?" He looked innocently to Logan but Logan knows that he is teasing him and it's working.

He gulped and bravely (lol) tried to answer without a trace of giving in

"I said, put your pants on." Did he sound convincing? Of course not to Julian Larson.

Julian came closer that their bodies are literally smashed together. Brown meets green and he whispered

"But if I don't have anything to do all day, I might not even put my pant on"

That's it! Logan can't take it anymore. So might as well give in.

"Is that so? Might as well put that in a good use?"

Julian smirked knowing that he succeeded. Before the actor can answer, the Stuart prefect already closed the gap between them and took Julian's breath away in a heated kiss. Hands wonder everywhere both wanting to memorize every feature possible…

_And they ended up having a very heated sex._

* * *

I'm so sorry I stopped there. I suck at doing smut so for now that's all I can give :)


	3. Always

After reading Dalton Ep.28 part 1, I wrote this as a reminder to myself. It could also serve as a reminder to everyone. Idk. I just really want to write this. Enjoy! :)

"You must really love me."

Julian was startled to hear that from Logan. He's so sure that his mask is hiding everything that needs to be hidden. How could he know? His heart was rising as he looked at Logan.

"What are you talking about?"

"I just noticed that even if you always leave, you always come back. You always come back to me."

Logan wasn't sure why he stated it that way but it feels right, it has to be. Julian felt their situation was weird. Since when did they manage to talk seriously without fighting? To lighten up the mood, Julian replied with a teasing tone.

"What makes you so sure you're the reason why always come back? It could be a lot of things you know."

"I just know." Logan paused for a moment to look at Julian's direction.

"You'll always come back to me, right? Right, Jules?" He asked with a smile on his face but Julian can see something in his eyes, sadness.

Logan had looked away before Julian managed to answer but he surely heard what he said.

"Of course, Lo. I'll always come back to you."

Logan is sitting beside Julian's bed, Julian unconscious. It breaks his heart to see his bestfriend in that condition especially now that he needs Julian to wake up. They still need to talk about a lot of things, especially the one concerning about what Julian feels.

Logan spent most of his time pacing the whole time before he came in the hospital. His thoughts are eating him up. He wanted to explode, he wanted to flip everything in his room, and he wanted his thoughts to stop. He didn't explode, things didn't end up flipped, but his thoughts didn't stop. It's as if it has its own brain. It continued to run in his head all at the same time until one thought hit him hard. One thought that he might be avoiding all these years. The thought that he wanted Julian Larson.

But everything is different now. Julian confessed his feelings for Logan already, in a situation no one thought they would be in. Everything happened in a rush. So fast that he barely had Julian conscious in his arms.

The beeping sound of the machines filled the room. Logan just sat there staring at Julian's form. He moved a little closer and took Julian's hand into his.

"Jules, wake up. Come back to me. You promised me you'll always come back to me, remember? Wake up. Everyone's waiting for you. I'm waiting for you."

As he talked to Julian, tears made its way down his face. He won't give up now. Now that he's so sure of what he want. He wants Julian Larson back. He hasn't even told Julian his feelings yet! A nurse entered to tell Logan that it's time for him to leave Julian, but Logan will definitely return. He'll plead everyday if he had to, if it'll bring Julian back to him. He'll wait hours, days, even months for Julian to come back.

He leaned closer to the actor to plant a kiss in his forehead. With a silent "Come back to me, Jules. I'll be waiting for you." Logan left the building.

What he wanted might not happen today but he knows that Julian will always come back to him._ Always._

_Review? Prompt? :3_


End file.
